Unexpected Feelings
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Not everything goes bad when you're forced to go in a double date. Ichigo x Scathach with some Cu Chulainn x Rukia. AU! One Shot.


**AN: This fanfic is actually old, I'm just reposting it because by some weird shit this was deleted :/**

 **X**

Scathach sighed for the hundreth time today,she was in front of her mirror arranging her hair while her cousin Cu chulainn waited for her in the living room. Checking herself just one more time before she got out of the bathroom. Her cousin who was sitting in the couch looked up to her.

-'' Hoo,you look pretty good with those clothes even if they are simple.'' He said smiling.

-''Thanks,you don't look bad yourself too''She said with a blank stare she was just using jeans and a black shirt that had no sleeves,her beauty was still noticeable,her long crimson purplish hair,curvaceous body and crimson eyes would caught the attention of any man(and woman) that she passed by,her cousin was no different,he was a handsome man with blue hair ,blue eyes and possesed a great body that made any girl(and in some cases man) drool,he was using black pants with a long sleeved white shirt and a necklace with the form of a small lance,He just sighed before saying to her:

-''You know, it wouldn't hurt if you at least showed some enthusiasm i actually thought that you would be happy for me''Cu complained.

-''I AM happy that you got a nice girlfriend and is going on a date with her.'', She said making Cu smile lightly,''what is pissing me off is that you're making me go together with you in this date.'', Scathach snapped at him,making him shrink slightly.

''I thought that we had already talked about it, besides it's not like it's just us three,Rukia said that she would bring her friend with us.'', Yes Cu and his girlfriend Kuchiki Rukia were dragging her and Rukia's friend to a double date.

-''Me and Rukia are just trying to help you guys,you're not the most social person and by what Rukia told me, nor is her friend.'',Her cousin pointed while trying to defend himself. She just accpeted her destiny and glared at him.

-''Okay you win,let's just get over with this.'', She grumbled,her cousin just shook his head slightly and took a look at his cell phone.

-''I agree,they must be already there.'', Saying this he followed Scathach out of the house,locked the door and headed in the direction of the commercial district with his cousin following him...

X

Meanwhile in a park not that far from Scathach and Cu's location,an orange haired man was slumped in a bench,his mucular body caught the eyes of many girls that passed by him, his hair was passing his shoulders by a little and in the front they covered his left eye,in this moment he was very annoyed with a certain chappy lover...

-''I can't fucking believe that you are making me go on a double date with you,your boyfriend and his cousin! the heck do you have in your head Rukia!''Ichigo exclaimed,yes he was NOT happy with all of this.

-''Don't be so grumpy Ichigo, you should actually thank me that I'm bringing you with me to have some fun.'', Rukia said with a proud smile.

-''You sure are full of yourself,who said that I didn't have important business to take care of?''He asked.

-''Don't even try to fool me ichigo, I know you very well and you would just stay in your house watching game of thrones or something like that.'', She affirmed.

-''Tch.'', That was all Ichigo could say because Rukia was actually right,this is what he actually was planning. She smiled at him and said:

-''Besides look at the bright side,from what I've heard from Cu his cousin is a really beautiful woman,who knows maybe she will catch your heart.'', Rukia said with an amused tone in her voice,his forehead gained a vein,the damn midget really was making fun of him!

-''Shut up Rukia I actually don't know how you got a boyfriend, I thought that your crappy drawings would scare the hell out of the guy.'', Ichigo said with a'' light'' choice of words.

Rukia punched Ichigo's stomach and then kneed him in the chin while screaming''my drawings are not crappy strawberry''.

-''Pfff sure and Ikkaku's not bald.''

-''Why you-''.

-''RUKIA'', Both Ichigo and Rukia turned to see the new comers and Ichigo's breath hitched...To put it simple the woman was a goddess in his eyes,unknow to him Scathach was having thoughts similar to his own,in her vision Ichigo looked like some kind of model or greek god.

-''Cu!'', Rukia runned to him and embraced Cu while planting a soft kiss on his lips, he returned the kiss and then disconnected their lips while turning to Ichigo, who still wasn't out of his daze and said:

''You must be Ichigo! It's nice to finally meet Rukia's best friend.'',After Cu's greeting Ichigo finally snapped out of it.

-''Y-Yeah nice to meet you too.'',He said stuttering in the beginning.

-''Oh this is my cousin Scathach,she will be with us in this double date.'',Rukia separeted from her boyfriend to go greet her.

-''Hello I'm Kuchiki Rukia and I'm pleased to meet you,'',She said with a slight bow.

-''Likewise'',Scathach returned the bow,ichigo then walked in her direction,and while he looked ok on the outside he surely was sweeting bullets in the inside. Just by looking at her beautiful face made his mind just turn into a mess.

-''H-H-Hello I'm carrot berry..NO i mean I'm Kurosaki Ichigo it's a pelasure to meet you'',Ichigo said with a shy smile,he could notice that Rukia was trying her hardest to not laugh because of his mistake when he was saying his name,just what the hell was happening to him?He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind,grabbed her hands and gave it a light kiss and Scathach,who was giggling about his silly mistake and thought how cute it was ,started to blush a little because of Ichigo's chivalry,then her cousin interrupted their little moment.

-''O-kay if you guys are done with the lovey dovey stuff could we please go eat something? I'm hungry.'',He complained.

Rukia put her two cents in it as well and muttered,''I'm with him.'',and them her stomach grumbled a little making her face flush. He then has freed Scathach's hand from his an the four of them started to walk in the direction of a restaurant.

X

The four of them had been hanging out for almost 7 hours now,they had gone to the movie theater(wich was really awkward because Rukia and Cu were seated at their side and they just wouldn't stop making out during the whole fucking movie!),they played some games at the arcade and even had gone to an amusement this time Ichigo and Scathach were growing closer,they talked about many things,his love for swords and her's for lances,his favorite authors being William Shakespeare and Edgar Allan Poe and her's being Robert Burns and James Heller,favorite movies and many other different topics,in the end of the day they noticed that they really enjoyed each others company and just like this,the date came to it's final moments.

-''Well that was a pretty fun day'', Cu said smiling brightly at all of them

-''Yeah I had a great time'', Rukia said while hugging him.

-''Scathach I'm going to take Rukia to her home do you want to come with us?'', Cu asked his cousin but she only shook her head.

-''Thanks but I actually just want to go home and take a nice and hot shower'', She said making Ichigo blush as images of a naked Scathach in the shower invaded his mind,he shook his head a little to get the images out of his head.

Cu just nodded while Rukia turned to Ichigo and asked the same thing but not without sending him a look that clearly said **''don't you dare to accept to come with us''** _. I_ chigo just shook his head while laughing nervously.

-''Nah you guys can go ahead I actually wanted to accompany Scathach back home,but just if you're ok with it of course,"He said while looking at her blushing face.

-''I would really like it'',She said averting her gaze from Ichigo to the clear night sky. He just smiled at her making her even more embarassed.

Cu just looked at the two of them and then a look of realization came to his face.

-''Okay so me and Rukia are going now have a safe trip back home'', He said while giving a suspicious wink to Ichigo and then practically grabbed Rukia by her waist and started to run away from them.

 _'' The fuck?'',_ That was a pretty good summary of what were Ichigo's thoughts at the strange reaction Cu gave him.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Ichigo cleared his throat and asked for her to led the way,wich she did without a single complain. The way back to Scathach's home was calm and comfortable,they talked a little about their families and she started to laugh hard when Ichigo started to tell about old and crazy goat chin and their fights and about how Yuzu was the mother figure of the house and karin pushed more his side and is a total tomboy and, without them realizing,they have arrived at their destination.

Ichigo then turned to her and said,''I had a great time today!''.

She just smiled, making the teen blush and said softly,''Me too I really loved spending time with you ichigo''.

He just scratched the back of his head''Well I think it's best if I go home too'',Ichigo said starting to leave.

-''Ichigo!''Scathach called out,when he turned to face her his eyes widened to their maximum as she planted a soft kiss on his lips,she took some steps back, with her face flushed, she gave him one more smile and entered her house.

Ichigo just stood there in the midle of the street with his jaw dopped before slowly recomposing himself, a big grin came to his face and he started to go back to the kurosaki clinic but what he nor Scathach knew is that both had the same thought.

Yeah maybe double dates weren't that bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: I know that it must have sucked but I really wanted to write something like this :D**


End file.
